Smoak and Arrows
by ShayCasey99
Summary: The best and funniest Olicity scenes from the CW's Arrow. But these have a twist. Oliver is now Olivia, and Felicity is Felix. Rated M (only slightly) for later chapters.


Olivia steps out of the elevator onto the floor designated to Queen Consolidated's IT department. The industrial grey laptop is heavy in her hand, the bullet holes facing her side. She pulls at the hem of her shirt, the grey fabric catching along the torn edges of the indents in the computer. She doesn't know what the man she's looking for looks like, only a name. Felix Smoak. Olivia stops when she reaches the cubicle, light grey like the rest of them. The desk is covered in files, so much that you can barely see the surface beneath it. And there's a man siting in a dark blue computer chair, his body facing a spread out pile of files. His hair is blond, and his back is turned towards her.

She glances around at the turquoise blue walls, before looking back at him and clearing her throat before speaking, "Felix Smoak?" He spins around to face her, his fingers resting on the red pen stuck between his lips. His blue eyes look at Olivia in surprise, framed by his two toned black and brown glasses, before slowly pulling the pen away from his mouth, "Hi. I'm Olivia Queen."

"Of course," he places the pen on the desk and moves the chair towards her, the ID card hanging around his neck swinging against his pink shirt. Bold move. "I know who you are," he partially tumbles on his words, "You're Miss Queen." He starts, before continuing to fumble, "Are you okay? Cause your dad's dead... I mean he drowned... and you didn't... which means you could come down to the IT department... and listen to me babble," he starts tapping the pen on the desk surface, and takes a deep breath. "Which will end. In 3...2...1..." He puts the pen down, and slides back slightly in the chair.

Olivia smiles, the first time since she got back from the island, before reaching for the bullet ridden laptop, "I'm having some trouble with my computer," Olivia starts spouting the lie she's been working on, "And they told me that you were the person to come and see." She places the laptop on the desk in front of Felix. She continues as Felix inspects the surface of the technology, "I was at my," she exhales deeply, "Coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it."

"Really?" He asks in disbelief,. Guess it wasn't the best lie she could've come up with.

"Yeah."

"Cause," Felix glances down at the computer. pointing at the indents, "These look like bullet holes." He finishes the sentence, looking back up at Olivia.

Olivia takes a second to think about it, brushing a strand of hazel brown hair behind her ear, "My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." Felix stares at her, tilting his head to the side. He's clearly not convinced. Olivia grins. "If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it." Felix stares at Olivia for a second, his vision bobbing from the laptop back up to her.

"Mhm."

XXX

The two of them, Olivia and Felix, sit at Felix's desk looking at schematics on his computer screen. Olivia is sitting in an extra computer chair, resisting the urge to spin around in it like a child. Felix moves the mouse to the edge of the computer screen, "Looks like blueprints."

"Do you know what of?" Olivia asks, leaning her elbows on her knees.

He raises his eyebrows just slightly before answering, looking over at Olivia, "The exchange building."

"Never heard of it," she shakes her head.

"It's where the UNIDAC Industries auction is scheduled to take place," he answers, practically looking over his shoulder to be able to see Olivia. Olivia squints her eyes slightly at Felix, and he tilts his head away from her slightly, "I thought, you said this was your laptop."

"Yes."

"Look," Felix pauses, "I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearean family drama thing," he points his fingers along the computer keyboard ina strange gesture.

Olivia darts her eyes back and forth, "What?"

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom," Felix starts to explain, pausing to see if it's dawned on her yet, "Claudius. Gertrude." He pauses again, "Hamlet."

"I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of," Olivia says simply. Felix blinks a few times, before indicating at the computer and trying to explain it.

"Mr. Steele is trying to buy UNIDAC Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton," Olivia answers quickly.

"No," Felix says, resulting in Olivia looking away from the screen and back at Felix, "Warren Patel," he pauses, "Who's Floyd Lawton?"

Olivia takes a breath, "He is, and employee of Mr. Patel." Olivia nods towards the screen, "Evidently." Felix stares at Olivia for a moment, before turning back to look at the computer. She waits for a minute, "Thank you, Felix." She stands up from the chair and starts to walk away from the cubicle before Felix stops her.

"Don't you want your laptop?"

Olivia shakes her head, and lets just the ghost of a smile cover her face, "I'll come back for it."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading :) I was so excited to write this fanfiction. Olicity is my OTP, and he fact that they're just as cute with their genders swapped is so amazing. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism that may help me in future chapters or on any other stories. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Shay**


End file.
